


Acceptance

by masulevin



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Reyes makes it back to his apartment after a hard day fighting in the Badlands and finds Avery waiting for him. From the tumblr prompt "A hoarse whisper 'kiss me'."





	Acceptance

Kadara is dark by the time Reyes returns from the Badlands to the questionable protection of the slums. Each step he takes makes his whole body ache, from his feet to the top of his head, each sharp point of pain a reminder of how everything that could have gone wrong  _did_ go wrong.

It’s nights like these that remind him why he chose a nightclub as his usual base. Whiskey always at his fingertips, delivered without questions from Kian, ready to numb sore muscles and pounding head until he can sleep the night through and wake up ready to face it all again.

Tonight, though, he doesn’t stop at Tartarus. Instead, he shuffles past it and heads deeper into the winding pathways until he finds the apartment he’s looking for. It’s nondescript, hidden, tucked safely away in the middle of other apartments belonging to Collective agents.

The door opens after just a moment, recognizing the command he keys into his omnitool. He locks it behind him before moving through the small space toward the little bedroom tucked away at the back.

He hears her footsteps before he sees her emerge from around the divider. Avery hesitates, standing with one hand on the wall, and stares at him. He pauses a few steps away, letting her draw her own conclusions. He can almost feel her gaze as it sweeps over him, hesitating on the burn marks along the side of his flight suit, on the bruise by his eye, on the tired hunch of his shoulders.

He lets her close the distance between them, staying still as she wordlessly undoes the clasps and zippers that hold his suit together. He steps out of his boots and lets her undress him, then closes his eyes to wait as she spares a bit of her medigel to calm the bruise.

When he opens his eyes again, she’s standing in front of him, close enough to touch. Her hands are at her sides, fingers curled into loose fists, her lower lip half pulled into her mouth as she bites down on it. Her eyebrows are drawn together, her eyes dark with worry. He can see the question forming in them, and speaks before she can let it out.

“Kiss me,” he says, he begs, voice hoarse. She sucks in a deep breath and he’s suddenly so very afraid that she’s going to turn him away for not giving her an explanation, but she just stretches up onto her bare toes, cradles his face in her warm hands, and draws his lips down to hers.

He wraps his arms around her, ignoring his protesting muscles, and pulls her body against his. She makes a startled sound but clutches him tighter, fingernails pressing into his skin. 

She kisses him again, and again, her fingers running into his hair. It takes him a moment to realize she’s drawing soothing patterns on his scalp with her fingertips, and he releases her.

She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. They stare at each other, just breathing in each other’s air, before she brushes her lips against his once more.

“Come to bed, Reyes,” she says, and he lets her pull him with her as she moves.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
